Over Horizon
by Blue Turtle of AWESOMENESS
Summary: A dream. A sword. Paths cross. Lives lost. And responsibility is thrust upon a boy. A boy who has the powers to journey beyond horizons... but he cannot do it alone. Hope fades into the Darkness... Completely AU! Rated T for violence and language. No slash, but eventually, plenty of bromance. R&R!
1. The Calling

**I'm back! I had this nagging idea after playing Swordigo on my iPad (really good game). And so I was going to update my others, but then the little plot turtle in my mind was shrieking "No! Write an AU!"**

**So I have. **

**WARNING: When I say AU, I mean it's one of those fics which means this is completely my own story. Well, apart from the characters. HEAR THAT, BBC? I OWN NOTHING! But let me explain a little (the fic will explain later):**

**Uther is NOT king of Camelot. Because Camelot doesn't exist. Uther used to be a king of Camelot, but then the Battle happened, and Camelot was destroyed. **

**The Pendragons are not ruling. What does that mean for magic?**

**Well, people like Merlin (good magical people) live in hidden Druid camps. Along with other good people who have nothing against magic. **

**I haven't told you guys much. But it would ruin the fic!**

**So, please R&R, this is my first AU and I'd love to see how I'm doing! Enjoy! **

* * *

Merlin woke up in a cold sweat. Something was pulling at his senses, at his magic. He looked outside - the sky was still enveloped in a rich black velvet, with golden orbs studded into the night. The moon was a misty orb, hanging almost hypnotically by an invisible thread.

Merlin swung his long legs out of the bed, and dressed in a faded blue shirt and brown trousers, with comfortable brown shoes. To finish the look, he covered his long, pale neck with a red neckerchief. His hair was pitch black, with a fringe that gave him a look about him, that showed his true age, that was young ...but his cobalt eyes were wise beyond their years. His skin was almost unnaturally pale, and he had a lithe figure. He walked forwards, pushing the tent open, and peering out into the night.

The village was small but spread out. Each tent was large, like a battle tent. There was enough room for a fur carpet, a bed (a wooden base with animal skins strung across it to lay on risen above the floor, covered by a thin rug), a wooden chest of drawers with a candle on the top of it, and a post to hold up the tent was in the middle, torches hung on it to light the place.

Merlin took a deap breath of the clear night air. It seemed calm enough, only...only the distress signal seemed so...so apparent, so eager.

"_Merlin_!"

Merlin looked over to the tent next to his. "Merlin! What's wrong?" Will hissed.

Merlin smiled. "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, mate. I know you," Will grinned. He sat down on the hay bale inbetween the two tents. "Tell me."

Merlin sighed. He sat opposite his friend on another bale.

"I...there was a shift in the magic. Like...my master was in danger."

He could see Will's eyes widen in the dark. "Oh my..."

"I know," Merlin whispered. Wariness was all over his face. "What could've done this? I've never felt a threat this large."

"You have to go to the Elders."

"No."

"Why not? Merlin, you're the only person apart from them born with magic here at the moment. You're powerful, mate, you're not to be underestimated!"

"I don't care! I don't care, Will, I..."

"What is this shouting? Why are you awake?"

The boys stiffened. It was a familiar female voice.

Morgause. A powerful Elder.

"Lady Morgause..."

"Is something the matter, William?" she said coldly. Her blonde curls lay on top of her blood red cloak. She had dark shadows under her eyes.

"No, my La-" Will mumbled, glaring accusingly at Merlin.

"Wait. Yes. There is a problem."

Two pairs of eyes were on him now. Merlin bit his lip.

"Merlin, what is this?" Morgause pressed. Merlin cowered under her gaze. She looked like she was in her late thirties, but something about her made her seem centuries older.

"I...had a feeling, my Lady."

"Go on."

Merlin took a deep breath. "I was asleep, when there was a...a tug on my magic. Like someone was trying to get my attention...and I immediately thought that...that Lord Kilgarrah was in danger..."

Morgause widened her eyes. "This is not good. William, awaken Gaius. He must be told of this. And send word to...Merlin? Merlin!"

The young man was paler than usual. He was swaying slightly, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed onto the floor.

Morgause and Will immediately went to him. "Merlin! Merlin, mate, wake up..."

The commotion was stirring others. Gwaine and Lancelot were the first two to appear out of their tents, peering into the darkness, and the two took less time than the others to realise that something was wrong.

"What's happening?" Lancelot asked. "What's wrong? Has somebody collapsed?"

Gwaine rubbed sleep out of his eyes. "I don't know...who is it?"

Will noticed the two, and beckoned them over frantically. "Merlin, he's...he just..."

That's all Lancelot and Gwaine needed. They ran to Merlin's still form. "Oh, gods...what happened?!"

Morgause shook her head. "I don't understand...what is happening to this boy?"

As if on cue, Merlin snapped open his eyes, taking a deep breath and trembling. "No...he's in danger...I must go to him..."

Lancelot helped him to sit up. "Merlin, what's the matter?"

Merlin was shaking tremendously, looking terrified. "Kilgarrah...he's fighting, he summoned me...I have to go to him! Something's wrong, something's really wrong..."

Morgause looked him up and down. She bit her lip. "Young warlock, you have to be sure of what happened."

Merlin nodded. "I am. You have to believe me..."

"I am not accusing you of lying. Kilgarrah...he did go into the woods. He should be back by now. You know this."

Merlin nodded again. He was still trembling.

"Maybe...maybe you should go and find him."

Gwaine, Will and Lancelot looked at each other. "Are you sure he'll be alright? I mean...we should at least let him rest..." Gwaine said worriedly.

Merlin locked eyes with him. Thanks, he mouthed. Gwaine nodded.

"No."

All four looked at the blonde. "He must go immediately. He has the best connection, he is Kilgarrah's apprentice."

"But, my Lady..."

"He's ill..."

"It's dangerous..."

"Silence."

They all were quiet. Morgause looked at Merlin. "You have to find him."

_He may be beyond our help if this is what I fear_, she thought to him. Merlin cast his eyes down.

"I'll go," he announced.

Morgause smiled. "But you mustn't go unarmed."

"I have my magic..."

"It may not be enough. For now, take this sword," she said. Out of nowhere she brandished a blade, silver with gold on the inside. Runes were encrusted in it.

"It is Excalibur, a weapon of great magic. It is very powerful. Take it."

Merlin hesitated, before reaching for the hilt. He lifted it up, watching the moonlight reflect on the blade. "I...thank you," he whispered. Morgause nodded.

"You will need it. Good luck, boy," she said. Merlin gulped, as she turned and left.

His friends and him looked at each other. "Come back whole, will you?" Will said shakily. Merlin laughed.

"I'll try."

"Good luck," Lancelot said gently. "We'll let Hunith know." Gwaine embraced the warlock.

"See you, then," he laughed.

Merlin nodded one last time, before walking off out of the camp borders.

* * *

**Well? Was it terrible? Was it good? What do you think? Should I continue? **

**Thanks!**

**~BToA xxxx**


	2. Saviour

**Thank you EVERYONE! Especially of you've reviewed, followed of favourited! It means a lot!**

**So here we have chapter two! **

* * *

The forest seemed calm and still. The starlight highlighted the looming features of the undergrowth. The bones of the ancient trees groaned, the shadows flickering before Merlin's eyes. Excalibur was clung tightly in his hand as he moved onward, taking careful steps in order not to fall or to disturb the eerie silence around him.

But even though the forest was unnerving, as he boy wandered on, it turned into a figure of strange beauty; the grass was a deep green in the night, fireflies gliding on the wind. Wildflowers and herbs poke their heads above the surface of the soil.

"Beautiful," Merlin breathed, his voice a reminder of the life that was hidden within the trees. The contrast between the beauty and the darkness was strange, and Merlin did not know if he loved the forest or feared it.

He had been walking for many hours now. His thoughts were directed on his quest..._find my master, find Kilgarrah_...but it took all his effort not to get distracted. Branches beckoned him forward, leaves brushed him back...but he was not lost, no. He was not lost.

He knew exactly where he was going.

An invisible compass was steering him on, sending him through ivy that hung like a hangman's noose on the trees, over a river, where the path was a series of mossy, slippery stones...some of his pale skin had been sliced open a little by sharp thorns, his feet sore because of this crusade to find his master.

Why me alone? he thought bitterly, before realising how childish it sounded.

It was obvious why him alone; one was faster, one was better at hiding. And he also knew that this meant that Morgause trusted him, and that was enough to make his chest swell with self-pride.

Lost in thought, Merlin stumbled into a branch, that was sharp and needle-like. He gave a cry of pain, stumbling backwards, and loosing his footing. He skidded down a small slope, hitting his head, and landing sprawled on his back.

He did not realise he had been temporarily unconscious until he opened his eyes. He hastily looked for the moon...ah, it was fine. It's position had not changed, it had only been for a second.

He attempted to stand, but did not get very far. Something warm and wet was on his head. He felt there, and felt a sudden pain jolt through him. His hand came away a thick burgundy colour.

"Oh no..." he muttered. White dots flashed before his vision. He could not do much injured.

He tried to stand again, this time hissing in pain. His legs were shaking violently. He closed his eyes, swallowing. _Stay awake, Merlin, stay awake.._.

But it didn't work, he felt his consciousness drifting away from him again...he let out a groan that echoed through the trees, before falling to his knees.

He crawled forwards..._find my master...find Kilgarrah...find my master...find...find..._

The world was spinning. _No, not now, don't fall_...he shook his head viciously.

_I can do this._

He stood slowly. He blocked out the pain. He took a step forward, snapping a twig, and thought nothing of it until something else hit his head, and with a quiet cry of pain, he fell forwards.

Strange...why was he not on the floor...?

Oh...arms were holding him...they were strong, and lowering him to the ground...

He blinked tiredly up at the person...a man, of his own age...his face was curious and concerned, but cold...he had golden hair and blue eyes... Merlin had never seen him before...what was he doing in the forest...

"Who..." he breathed. The man said nothing for a second, before looking at him.

"You've hurt you're head. I thought you were some animal when I heard the twig snap, so threw a stone, but I think it hit the wound...you..."

But the rest of what he was going to say Merlin did not hear. He gave into the darkness, despite his consciousness telling him to stay alert.

He lay in the man's arms, cold, blood stained and death-like.

The man didn't know what to do. This stranger was unconscious and bleeding...but he could hardly let a potential enemy know where his father's base was...

The best he could do for now was stop the bleeding, make the stranger comfortable, and go home.

And that is exactly what he did do.

When Merlin awoke, it was still night. He blinked up at the sky, and realised with a pang that he must have been out for the day, because it was not the same night as the one he had been injured in...

He raised a hand to his head, and was surprised to see it was bandaged. There was a water skin that did not belong to him by his side, and some berries. Why...?

Oh...oh...the blonde stranger...the stranger had healed him. Healed him, and given him food and water.

But why?

Oh...that's right...had he not felt guilty for reopening the wound?

Merlin silently thanked the man.

He knew what to do next due to Gaius' teachings. He slowly unwrapped the bandage to give he wound air, and then took a swig of the water. He devoured the fruit, and picked up the water skin and Excalibur - thank goodness the man had not taken that.

Then a sense of urgency overwhelmed him. _Kilgarrah_. He needed his master.

He got up, ignoring the pain from his head. He clutched his sword, and began to run the trees once more.

Time was already growing short.

* * *

**In didn't actually plan on Merlin being saved by the stranger, or hitting his head at all. It was all a bit of improvisation! Did you like it?**

**Drop a review or a fave or alert! They help me update quickly!**

**~BToA xxxxxxxx**


End file.
